


Pick my next work

by tttooohappy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tttooohappy/pseuds/tttooohappy
Summary: Ok for my next fan fic I’m not sure what to doSo I’m tacking a vote read inside for more info1 the Titans suna piracy Jackson based fan fic about Karkat being born of a titan and a human2. Born with evil bloodKarkat died and is reborn as a villon in one of his favourite romance novels3. Smell like an alphaKarkat is an omaga But he smells like an alpha
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, DaveKat
Comments: 13
Kudos: 3





	Pick my next work

1\. The Titans sun

Description: Karkat know he wasn’t supposed to exist(but he duse). He know a titan should have never noticed a human (but he did). Because if gods can have children with humans so can titans aparntly ...it just never came up. He’s knows he’s a fresco and is determined to keep away from monsters hero’s demigods as much as possible because he duse not want to die. But coming across a group of demigods on a qest might just change everything in his life For better or worse 

2\. Born with evil blood

Description: Karkat was culled in his former life because he was a mutent. So waking up born as a muntent was not exactly thrilling, and figureing out he was a villon in one of his favourite romance novel made him feel like the universe was giving him the ultimate fuck you. Well if he was doomed to die anyway why the fuck not help out his favourite couple get together. There’s just two things he didn’t take in account 1 although he’s rude he sucks ass at being a villon 2 the time prince is weird. 

Smell like an alpha

Karkat Had a huge secret he presented as a omaga however when his fist heat hit he smelt like an Alpha and the smell just stuck. Now everyone thought he was a Alpha which wasn’t something he was eagerly correcting when the first doctors who first tested him wanted to rip him apart for being such an abomination. However secrets can’t kept forever.

If the suggestion you want to don’t get Chosen. or you want to do it yourself please just tell me I have no time to do all of them so I would love for someone else to pick up these ideas. Anyway vote away.


End file.
